Among various reproducible energy sources, solar energy is one of the most desirable clean energy sources, and photoelectric conversion performed by the solar cells is one of the major ways to utilize the solar energy. In the family of solar cells, silicon solar cells dominate the major solar cell market shares due to its high conversion efficiency and mature technology. However, silicon solar cells suffer from the disadvantages of expensive raw materials and high production cost, etc. In 1991, Professor Grätzel at Eidgenossische Technische Hochschule Zürich reported a dye-sensitized solar cell with higher efficiency (Nature 1991, 353, 737). So far, the photoelectric conversion efficiency of the dye-sensitized solar cells has approached that of part of the silicon solar cells. The dye-sensitized solar cells have good application prospects because of low production cost, and are likely to replace silicon cells so as to occupy considerable solar cell market shares in the future. At present, dyes with the best performance are complexes containing noble metal, for example, polypyridyl ruthenium complexes (J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2008, 130, 10720-10728). However, the practical application of dyes containing noble metal is limited by the limited proved reserves of the noble metal. Compared to polypyridyl ruthenium complexes, organic dyes containing no notable metal show some advantages, such as low cost, high molar-absorption coefficient, and high structure modifiability.